No More
by Everlasting Cherry Blossom
Summary: She found her peace and happiness by sneaking out at night and meeting him in the forest. He found his by holding her in his arms, knowing she was safe with him. She was Sakura, and he was Sasuke.


**A/N: Just listening to my music when 'Check Yes, Juliet' by **_**We The Kings**_** came on, thus creating this fic. You don't have to listen to the song while reading, but I recommend checking it out on Youtube or something. It's a good song ^^**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Naruto. And I also own a pet unicorn that eats skittles ad farts rainbows. Drowning in sarcasm here.**

**Rating: T just in case.**

* * *

_**~No More~**_

_She was shunned and depressed. He was alone and antisocial. _

_Her parents were both abusive with major alcohol problems. His parents were dead along with the rest of his family who were killed by his psychopath brother who was still at large._

_She found her peace and happiness by sneaking out at night and meeting_ _him in the forest. He found his by holding her in his arms, knowing she was safe with him. _

_She was Sakura, and he was Sasuke._

_-x-_

Sakura stumbled about in the freezing rain, forcing herself to stay conscious and make it the rest of the way. It was a in the middle of the night, and she'd just received one of the worst beatings yet because her parents ran out of vodka.

She was sure her shoulder was dislocated and her ankle was at least sprained; along with multiple bruises and the glass that was embedded into her forearm as a result of her trying to block the oncoming attack.

Once her father was done with her, he simply left her to lie on the floor, not caring what he had just put her through. Sakura knew she had to get to Sasuke.

Which brought her to her current state. Sakura stumbled a bit on a crack in the sidewalk and hissed when it made her put pressure on her injured ankle. She ignored the throbbing and stayed focused on walking. Or, rather limping along the sidewalk.

Sakura wasn't sure how long it took, nor how she did it, but she eventually made it Sasuke's apartment. She knew for sure he would still be awake, for he had trouble just relaxing ever since witnessing the slaughter of his family so long ago.

Sakura hurried to his doorstep. "Sasuke," She choked out, hitting the door a few times. "Sasuke, it's me." A few moments later, the door was opened, revealing Uchiha Sasuke himself. She fell into his arms and quietly shook. She allowed herself to be picked up and transported to the raven's bedroom to be gently deposited on the bed.

After he set her down, Sasuke fished through his dresser to find some dry clothes for the shivering girl. He found a t-shirt and a pair of boxers and handed them to her along with a towel to dry off.

"Do you need help?" He asked quietly. Sakura nodded numbly. She didn't mind if he saw her in her underwear. It wasn't like he was a pervert or anything.

Sasuke helped her peel of her shirt-careful to mind the embedded glass- and then slipped his dry one over her torso. He let her lean against him as she changed out of her jeans and into the clean boxers.

Once she was dressed, Sasuke wordlessly picked up the towel and began to dry her soaked bubblegum locks. He was about to ask what caused the beating this time, but she interrupted him, answering his silent unasked question.

"They ran out of liquor. I guess they got bored." She sighed. Sasuke clenched his jaw. "Tch." How dare they treat their only daughter with such hatred? It was only because Sakura had made him promise not to tell anyone about her home life that he'd kept quiet about the situation.

He removed the towel from the rosette's head and went back into the bathroom to put the towel away and to get the first-aid kit.

"Shoulder." He grunted. Sakura blinked. How could she forget about the pain in her shoulder? With it being dislocated she was surprised she'd stopped feeling the pain from it.

But once she'd began thinking about it again, she could feel the burning aches return as Sasuke guided her backwards to lie on the bed. She knew what was coming next; it wasn't going to be fun, but it had to be done.

He was going to put it back into place. Sasuke sat on his knees next to her and took ahold of her left arm. She nodded to him and gripped his left thigh with her right hand.

She took a breath and held it as Sasuke lifted her arm up and behind her head. Sakura bit her lip hard enough to draw blood to bite back a cry that threatened to escape.

Sasuke grimaced when she began squirming and tried to be as gentle as possible.

It took a few tries and finally there was a sickening pop, signaling the bone was back in place. Sakura lie there panting, glad that that part was over.

Sasuke continued down to her foot where he bandaged it to keep it from being jostled and injured worse. From there, Sasuke retrieved a bowl from the kitchen and a pair of tweezers to pluck out the shards of glass that were stuck in the teen's arm.

After a half hour filled with slight hisses and groans, Sakura's arm was clear of glass and was cleaned and bandaged properly by the young Uchiha.

When he was done tending to her, the pink haired girl slid underneath the navy comforters and Sasuke joined her moments later, pulling her closer to him.

"I can't take it anymore." She whispered into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's hold on her tightened slightly, letting her know she heard him. "I just-" She sighed. "I just _can't_, Sasuke."

It took a few moments said man to reply. "Then let's go." He rumbled out. Sakura froze upon hearing his muttered words. Did he mean it? Was he serious? They could finally leave?

Sakura thought back to just a year prior, when they'd promised each other they would leave that poor excuse for a town and just _go._ They didn't know where or when at the time, but they knew they had to.

"Really?" She breathed. Sasuke nodded. "We can do it. We'll go to Konohagakure. I have my inheritance money." Sakura could have kissed him then and there. "Thank you," She cried. "Thank you Sasuke."

After planning the exact details of what they were going to do and how, Sasuke turned off the bedside lamp and pulled the thin girl to him.

He frowned when he realized just how thin and frail she actually was. Sasuke made a mental note to getting her used to eating more often.

When he shifted to look at the time on the clock, he saw the red numbers flashing 12 a.m.. Sasuke looked over to the girl beside him and nudged her. "Hn. Sakura." She turned her head to his direction. "Hm?"

"Happy Birthday."

Sakura smiled softly. "Thank you, Sasuke." At least _somebody _had remembered.

_-x-_

That was two weeks ago. It was currently 10 p.m. and the two of them were at Sasuke's house again, going through their plans.

"Tomorrow, we'll leave at 7 a.m.. Sound good?" Sakura nodded. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, a habit he'd somehow picked up from Sakura, contemplating.

"It'll take a little while to get to Konoha since we're coming from Oto. So be prepared for a long drive." She nodded again. "Then we'll find an apartment to rent. And since we're both 18 and I have an I.D, that shouldn't be a problem."

Sakura just nodded to everything. She couldn't believe it was going to be over.

She'd known Sasuke since she was about 6 but had only became close to him around 2 years ago when he'd found her bruised and bloody in the nearby woods and had immediately took her in.

They'd only grown closer since then.

He was most likely the only reason she was still alive. It was his soothing words and his knowledge of what she went through that kept her sane. In a sense, he was her rock. He was her rock and she was his light.

"Sakura."

Said girl was brought out of her inner thoughts and slowly connected her emerald green gaze with his onyx one.

"You okay with everything?" His eyebrows furrowed. Sakura could only nod, still in a daze. "It's just- It's all so surreal. I can't believe we're finally leaving this place."

Sasuke nodded and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, setting his chin atop her head. Sakura returned the embrace and hugged his muscular frame as well.

"Let's get some rest." Sasuke murmured. Sakura silently agreed and walked ahead of the Uchiha to his bedroom to where she slid under the blankets and buried her head into the pillows.

After turning the lights off, Sasuke did the same, and pulled the rosette's back to his chest, keeping his arm protectively wrapped around her middle.

Sakura sighed, already dozing off. Sasuke could only smirk, knowing that she wouldn't- that _they_ wouldn't have to stay in this poor excuse of a town for much longer. With that last thought, Sasuke found himself already sinking into the depths of his unconsciousness.

_-x-_

The night passed quickly. Before the pair knew it, they were being awoken from their slumbers by the irritating beeps of the alarm.

"Mm.. Sasuke…the alarm." Sakura slurred. "Hn." Sasuke grunted and rolled over, temporarily letting go of the pink haired girl to turn off the god forsaken machine.

Slowly, they rose, wiping the weariness from their eyes along with a few yawns as well. Sasuke was the first to stand up, as Sakura kept her face buried in the pillow. "Sasuke," She called out. "I'm keeping this pillow."

Said man smirked. "Hn. Okay." He took a the pair of clothes he'd set out of his duffle bag and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he was finished with his, Sakura did the same and took hers.

After they were dry and dressed, Sasuke took their bags out to his car and stuffed them into the truck.

They'd already packed and took care of the other things such as talking to the building manager about Sasuke moving out, getting school transfers, and whatnot.

Sakura had left a brief note in her rooms explaining to her parents that since she was now eighteen, she was a legal adult and was free to carry on with her life the way she chose. Sasuke noticed the way her eyes misted over as she wrote it the previous night, but chose to keep quiet about it.

A few minutes later, Sakura appeared outside, with the bed comforters and sheets. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't want to leave them." She softly said. "There's nothing left really. We have all we need."

Sasuke nodded and she climbed into the passenger seat. "Ready?" Was all he asked and Sakura nodded in affirmation. Before she knew it, they were already pulling out of the driveway and out onto the main road.

Sasuke reached into his backpack behind him and pulled out a granola bar and tossed it to the quiet girl next to him. "Eat." Was all he said. Sakura slowly unwrapped the bar and began nibbling on it, not really remembering when the last time she ate was.

"How long do you think the drive is gonna be, Sasuke?" She turned to look at the boy who thought for a moment. "It's eight now…if traffic is good we should get there at about two to three in the afternoon." Sakura nodded, still munching on the granola.

She found herself zoning out on the blurs of the object the passed while driving along the highway. She sat up and dug through her bag, searching for her i-pod that Sasuke had bought for her 17th birthday.

She plugged it into the stereo of his car and played** Drive**by _Incubus _before setting it to shuffle. She hummed along softly to it and once again found herself zoning out on the cars they passed.

After a couple hours or so, they pulled off of the highway and drove into a gas station to refill the gas tank. "You want me to get anything?" Sakura asked Sasuke as he got out to pump the gas.

He handed her some money. "A bottle of water. Get yourself whatever you want." She nodded and stepped out to head into the store.

Sakura stepped inside and gave a greeting to the clerk. She walked to the fridges and grabbed a large water and then to the candy isle to grab a pack of gummy worms.

She set them onto the counter and the cashier rung them up. Sakura pretended not to notice the strange looks she was giving her. She was used to it by now, and she doubted they'd ever stop.

When she paid the woman the right amount, she grabbed the items and walked back outside to the car where Sasuke was waiting. "Here." She smiled, handing him his drink. "Hn. Thanks." He said, starting the car.

Sakura plopped down into the seat and clicked her seatbelt on. Sasuke nodded once and pulled out of the station and onto the onramp for the highway.

By now, **Boulevard of Broken Dreams** by _Green Day_ was playing and Sakura couldn't help but to start feeling a little drowsy.

She stopped eating her gummy worms and set the bag into her lap and laid her head down on the center console that divided her seat from Sasuke's.

Sasuke watched as the rosette next to him slowly drifted off to sleep right next to him. He took quick swig of his drink before flipping on his blinker and merging into the second lane.

They only had about two and a half more hours to drive and then they'd be at their destination. Sasuke sighed and kept his gaze focused on the road ahead of him.

_-x-_

It seemed like a repeat of the night before. Just as soon as she closed her eyes, it seemed like she was opening them right back up. Sakura woke up to Sasuke gently shaking her.

"Sakura, we're here." She opened her eyes and stared wide-eyed at the town around her. Everything just seemed so...bright, and cheery.

Back in Oto, the skies always seemed to take on a dull, ash color, but here, the sky was the most beautiful shade of blue she'd ever seen. And the people. They all chatted to one another and laughed. Sakura smiled and squeezed Sasuke's hand. "We did it Sasuke."

He smirked and pulled into a rather nice looking apartment building's parking lot. "Stay here," Sasuke told her. "I'll go talk to the tenant." "Mhm." She nodded and continued to listen to her music through the stereo.

A little while later, Sasuke came back out. "We got an apartment. It's 2A. I already took care of the paper work and I have the key." Sakura beamed at him. He smirked in return.

Against his protests, Sakura helped Sasuke bring some boxes and her bags up to their apartment. "Fine," She said. "I'll start putting these away. There isn't much left so you can grab those." Sakura said, already setting up her room.

When she was done hanging up her clothes, she finished putting the other knickknacks she'd brought along with her. It didn't take any longer than ten minutes. It wasn't like she had a lot of stuff to bring in the first place.

When she was finished with her room, she walked into Sasuke's bedroom to give him his comforter and sheets back.

"A guess it was a good thing this place came with furniture already, ne?" She smiled. "Hn." Sasuke grunted from inside his closet.

"I put your blankets and sheets on the bed, I'm gonna go finish unpacking the rest of the boxes." Sakura turned around and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to go to the store for a few things. You can stay here if you want." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and gave him a small smile. "Okay."

Sasuke 'hned' and left a few minutes later, after grabbing his car keys. Sakura turned back to the kitchen and unpacked the dishes and put them away into the drawers and cupboards.

Sasuke wasn't gone for too long. He was only away for about forty-five minutes tops. He came in with plastic bags of groceries and other basic necessities.

Sakura noticed one of the things he had was a black comforter. Upon seeing her curious look, Sasuke turned to her. "You can keep the blue one, I know you like it." He smirked and Sakura smiled and hugged him.

"I love you Sasuke." She said with her head buried in Sasuke's shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head softly. "I love you too, Sakura."

* * *

**A/N: Not sure how i feel about the ending. I think I'm gonna write a sequel. It just seems...incomplete. I don't know. It all depends on the feedback I get. Hope you liked it, and I'm sorry if there's any OOC-ness. **

**Also!- Just incase you've read Safe and Sound: I will be posting the next chapter soon! That is all, have a good night/day depending on where you are! ^^**


End file.
